Xianru
by Dafrilioun25
Summary: Ino benci laki-laki brengsek dan perempuan yang bodoh, karena mereka tampak seperti pasangan dungu. Ino punya prinsip yang teguh, tapi pikirannya sulit ditembus. Jadi bagaimana Shikamaru bisa masuk dalam hidupnya?/Garame! Gausah baca! :"/CHAPT UPdaTE
1. Chapter 1

**NarutoFanfiction!**

 **Belongs** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **Rate : M for save**

 **InoYamanakaxShikamaruNara**

 **Xi** **á** **nr** **ú** **Dafrilioun25**

.

.

 **Standard warning applied.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Suara rantai bergoyang bergema bersama debum samsak yang dipukul. Sesekali westafel yang longgar menitikkan air dari kran. Diseling suara napas dan suhu tubuh yang panas, gadis itu mengabaikan keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuh dan wajahnya. Fokusnya masih tertuju pada gundukan pasir yang menggantung.

Beat!

Bugh. Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.

Semuanya dilakukan dengan dengan cepat. Perban yang dipakainya untuk membelit tangannya kini tidak lagi berwarna putih. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam melatih pukulannya, gadis dengan rambut ponytail itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Kaki jenjangnya yang hanya mengenakan boxer menuntunya kemeja makan, mengambil sebotol isotonik dan meminumnya rakus hingga butirannya meluber menuruni lehernya yang kini berkilau karena keringat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah layar transparan selebar LCD muncul diatas meja makannya. Gadis itu masih melakukan kegiatannya; menggigiti wortel mentah, tak mempedulikan laki-laki yang ada di layar—mengabaikan pakaiannya yang kini hanya mengenakan tank top hitam lekat dan tidak peduli meski dilihat.

"Hei kau dengar, tidak?" Panggil laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. Rupanya video call hologram.

"Iya, Kiba. Aku dengar. Langsung saja. Kali ini apa?" Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menatap layar dengan mata sewarna lautnya.

"Ah.. Uh...," terpesona sejenak, orang di layar itu—Kiba, buru-buru mengecek file di komputernya.

"Apa kau sudah lihat keributan kemarin di Tokyo?" tanyanya sementara tangannya menari lincah diatas keyboard.

"Keributan?" gadis itu menatap permukaan lantai, mengingat-ingat. "Yang tembakan konyol itu?" gumamnya asal.

"Iya yang itu. Dan Ino, ini bukan tembakan konyol, kau tahu,"

"Konyol, lah. Harusnya peluru itu berhasil bersarang diotak si brengsek itu!" Ino menunjuk kepalanya dengan isyarat tangan telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang menembaknya. Jelek sekali bakatnya. Kalau bisa, akan kuajari ia biar nanti tidak meleset lagi," omelnya. "Dasar penjahat teri," decihnya sambil menghempaskan diri di kursi.

Kiba yang sudah terbiasa, hanya menghela napas. "Mereka bukan penjahat kelas teri, sayang. Ini SC-out. Kau tahu? Agen kita ada disana, makannya berhasil digagalkan,"

"Iya, iya. Kau berisik deh. Cepat bilang ada apa," Ino memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tugas barumu sekarang adalah mengawal mahkluk brengsek yang ingin kau habisi otaknya," Kiba berkata dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan.

"Apa?" Ino memicingkan mata. "Lagi?" serunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu mengawal para bajingan?!" Meja digebrak kesal.

"Astaga, Ino. Tenang-tenang,"

"Kau juga! Kenapa setiap muncul selalu memberiku kabar buruk, sih?!"

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku," Kiba memelas. Lagi. Ini sudah sering terjadi. Ino yang marah-marah padanya. Dari sekian banyak operator, hanya Kiba yang tahan dengan sikap garang Ino.

"Tolak, kek. Kan bisa!" Ino melempar botol kosong itu kearah Kiba yang hanya menampar udara kosong.

Nah, itu dia yang sangarnya.

Ino mendengus kesal lantas kembali duduk.

"Lanjutkan," Ekspresinya berubah dalam sekejap. Kalau Ino sudah memasang mode 'work' begitu, artinya ini baginya untuk mulai deskripsi.

"Senjata yang digunakan merupakan AK-47, lebih tepatnya AKM dengan kaliber 7.62x39 mili meter dengan tipe semi automatic assault rifle," Sebuah gambar senjata rakitan ditampilkan. Memperlihatkan senjata laras panjang warna klasik. Cokelat kayu dan silver logam dengan piston gas yang lebar.

"Masa SC-out pakai AKM di penyerangan payah kemarin? Mereka bercanda, ya?" Mereka gila. Sepertinya mereka mau perang. Dan lagi, harusnya mereka lebih baik dari itu. "Keisengan mereka sangat keterlaluan," Tambah Ino.

"Keisengan, ya. Hahaha," Kiba tertawa hambar. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan tembakan konyol. Memang benar korban aslinya tidak kena. Itu karena agen kita ada disana. Lain ceritanya kalau polisi sipil yang berjaga. Mereka berhasil melumpuhkan 5 boduguard dengan perpindahan kurang dari 1 detik. Dan asal kau tahu, mereka menyerang dari jarak 400 meter," lanjut Kiba.

Ino bersiul. Jarak efektif AKM adalah 300 meter. SC-out menembak dari jarak 400 meter dengan tepat sasaran. Memang sih daya serangnya bagus, tapi senapan ini punya akurasi yang tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan. SC-out jelas para penembak handal.

"Orang itu pintar sekali menyewa orang dari agen kita," decih Ino yang dibalas kekehan dari Kiba. 'Itu' yang dimaksud adalah orang yang Ino bilang 'brengsek' itu.

"Kita 'kan bekerja dibalik pemerintah. Tidak bisa menolak kalau kepala negara sudah memerintah. Kecuali kau. Tentunya kau spesial," Kata Kiba dengan nada bercanda.

"Nah," Gambar diganti seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 20 tahun dengan rambut hitam melawan grafitasi.

"This is... another—,"

"Jerk man who i have to cover," Ino melanjutkan sambil tersenyum malas sementara Kiba mengangguk memasang senyum simpulnya.

"Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Bungsu dari dua bersaudara keluarga Uchiha. Keluarganya bergerak diperusahaan bidang perminyakan yang menjalin kerjasama dengan kerajaan Saudi Arabia. Terhitung ini penyerangan ketiga sampai ia meminta untuk dikawal secara pribadi oleh agen kita. Kakaknya—Itachi tidak diketahui keberadaannya setelah penyerangan di Tokyo Ring Bell sebulan lalu," Kiba menyebutkan salah satu menara tertinggi di Tokyo. "Itu penyerangan pertama. Kau tahu, jarak waktunya penyerangannya cukup jauh. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengulur waktu entah untuk apa,"

Kiba melanjutkan,

"Jadi sementara ini kendali perusahaan mereka dipegang Sasuke. Motif SC-out terkait penyerangan mereka kemungkinan karena pers sebulan lalu yang mengatakan Uchiha Corp akan meguasai perminyakan dunia bersama Saudi Arabia. Etto.. dan klien SC-out kali ini tidak jauh-jauh dari para pesaing Uchiha corp,"

"Biar aku yang menghabisinya," Mata Ino berbinar semangat.

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu, nona manis. Kau. Mengawal. Tuan muda. Biarkan tim lain yang bergerak mengurus sisanya,"

"Aku 'kan belum bilang mau menerimanya,"

"Ohh ayolah Ino~" Kiba memutar matanya bosan.

"Mereka harus tahu peraturanku," Gumam Ino. Kalau mereka mau menyewa jasanya, maka mereka harus ikut aturan Ino.

"Aku tahu. Anak itu sudah setuju untuk bertemu besok. Aku sudah memintanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Oke," Ino mengendikkan bahunya asal.

Yang penting privasinya dihargai dan itu sudah cukup.

"Mansion Uchiha jam 8 pagi," Dengan itu Kiba memutus sambungan.

 **Xox**

Ino melangkah masuk begitu saja, mengabaikan pelayan yang menyambutnya dipintu depan. Lagaknya sudah seperti yang punya rumah. Lurus langsung ketempat tujuan, tanpa perlu repot bertanya atau lirik sana-sini. Ino sudah sering memasuki mansion dan rumah sebesar istana. Sudah bosan dirinya melihat kemegahan duniawi. Sekali-sekali, ia ingin disewa oleh seorang yang tinggal ditempat kumuh. Tapi masa ya.

Ino menatap jengah kearah pelayan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dengan tampang gugup. Menahan-nahan Ino karena amanat tuan rumah, sekaligus takut karena Ino terlihat menyeramkan dengan hoodie hitam dan celana tentara. Ditambah dengan sepatu boot kulit yang kerahnya mencapai setengah betis Ino. Kaos yang dikenakannya tersingkap memperlihatkan tulisan dengan grafiti gothic bertuliskan 'I Love You'.

Ini sangat menyeramkan bagi si pelayan.

"Aku ada janji sama Uchiha," Ino mengucapkan kalimat dengan lugas.

"O-oh," Sepertinya sang pelayan sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya. "Silahkan kesebelah sini," Dengan canggung pelayan itu menuntun Ino kesebuah ruangan dua pintu dilantai dua. Koridornya dilapisi karpet merah dengan lilin yang menggantung disisi tembok setiap beberapa meter, dan juga lukisan klasik dengan Venus yang tengah berpose. Daripada indah, Ino lebih setuju menyebutnya 'suram'.

Untungnya, pintu besar itu tidak berderit saat dibuka. Malu, dong. Orang kaya pintunya bunyi.

"Ahh, pasti kau agen itu," suara laki-laki yang bisa Ino asumsikan sebagai penyewanya menyambut Ino saat ia pertama kali melangkah kedalam ruangan itu.

Ino berdiri tegap; dua meter didepan meja lelaki dengan rambut yang tampak kelebihan gel. Rambutnya mencuat keatas membuat Ino sedikit terbayang kepala itu berubah jadi ayam.

Matanya menelusur sekeliling ruangan dengan cepat. Bukan kepo, hanya saja, ia harus memeriksa setiap tempat yang ia diami. Lemari buku besar, gitar listrik, sound system disudut ruangan, lalu sofa panjang dan sebuah meja kaca lebar yang disimpan diatasnya berbagai macam snack dan minuman kaleng. Sekarang Ino tahu kenapa ia merasa ditatap berpasang-pasang mata sejak ia masuk tadi. Rupanya teman kliennya ikut-ikutan juga. Duduk santai dengan gaya pongah. Yang satu bersurai spike dengan warna rambut serupa miliknya—duduk dilengan sofa menghadap jendela, asik memainkan PSP, yang satu lagi tengah berbaring dengan sebelah kaki naik kesandaran sofa. Rambutnya hitam dikucir seperti nanas dengan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutup jaket.

Ino masih mengabaikan orang didepannya. Matanya menatap satu demi satu barang yang ada disana. Ruangan itu cukup besar. Tapi terbilang kecil kalau membandingkan pemiliknya adalah seorang milyuner. Barang-barang disana hanya barang seperti kamar pada umumnya.

Ino mengalihkan atensinya kedepan laki-laki yang tengah duduk dengan tangan terpaut didepan dagu.

"Kau pasti Sasuke Uchiha," Tidak perlu bersikap formal karena itu sungguh bukan gaya Ino.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku minta agen dengan kemampuan paling hebat. Tak kusangka perempuan yang mereka kirim. Kemana laki-laki lainnya?"

"Tidak usah berlembek-lembek. Aku sudah cukup. Agen yang lain tidak akan mau mengatasi misi kecil seperti ini," Agaknya tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri karena Sasuke sendiri sepertinya sudah mengecek data diri tentangnya.

"Misi kecil?" Alis Sasuke berkedut tidak suka sementara Ino membalas dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Gayanya percis bocah tengil yang ngeyel pada gurunya.

Bohong deng. Kalau bersangkutan nyawa, misi ini bisa masuk ke tingkat expert; kalau di game.

"Baiklah terserah. Bisa bilang peraturanmu? Katanya kau agen yang punya syarat." Lelaki itu tidak lepas menatap Ino dari atas kebawah, lalu duduk menghepaskan punggungnya. Mata hitamnya menatap langsung kemata Ino—mengintimindasi—yang sayangnya tidak berefek sama sekali. "Padahal 'kan aku sudah bayar mahal. Kenapa ada syarat juga? Payah,"

Ino mengabaikan gumaman banci Sasuke dan berdehem.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku hanya punya satu syarat dan kau cukup mematuhinya,"

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku. Aku menyewamu. Aku tuanmu untuk sementara waktu," Sasuke mendesis kesal.

"Aku melindungimu, bukan melayanimu. Harap kau tahu. Dan perlindunganku tidak seperti yang lain. Jadi maaf kalau kau mungkin akan 'sedikit' menderita didalamnya," Balas Ino sama-sama kesal. "Kecuali kau mau membatalkannya. Masih belum terlambat, kok," Tambah Ino. Matanya melirik sepintas kearah sofa saat orang yang tengah tidur itu bergerak bangun.

"Jadi apa syaratnya?" entah kenapa lelaki didepannya seperti bersikeras ingin Ino yang mengawalnya.

"Aku meminta kerjasamamu untuk kedepannya. Segala macam hal yang merupakan privasimu, akan jadi urusanku. Tolong dengarkan dulu," Ino menangkat tangannya saat Sasuke hendak menyela. "Privasiku hanya mencakup relasi; dan dengan siapa kau berhubungan,"

"Kupikir itu peraturan umum, kan, Sasuke?" Tahu-tahu laki-laki yang main PSP tadi sudah berdiri disisi Sasuke. Tangannya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi. Laki-laki dengan tiga garisi panjang dikedua pipinya itu bersiul menatap Ino.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau boleh panggil aku kapanpun," Lalu berkedip menjijikkan. Mirip om-om culas menurut Ino.

"Aku Ino," Dalam hati ia prihatin menatap kedua laki-laki didepannya. "Daan.. peraturan itu tidak umum, Uzumaki-san," ucap Ino. "Kalau kau berhubungan dengan Uchiha-san, maka kau..," Ino menunjuk dengan telunjuknya, "Menjadi urusanku. Gerak-gerikmu, ucapanmu, kegiatanmu, semua ada dalam pengawasanku,"

"Aku tidak keberatan," Naruto mengangkat bahunya sambil terus tersenyum sementara Ino tersenyum simpul—Ia pasti akan menyesal.

"Baiklah. Itu peraturan biasa. Aku bisa menerimanya," Sasuke berbicara setelah agak lama berpikir.

Ketiganya masih diam sampai Naruto membuka percakapan yang kelewat kurang ajar. "Kira-kira apa yang ada dibalik kausmu, nona? Keberatan aku melihatnya?" Matanya terus-terusan terpaku pada dada Ino. Untungnya Ino sudah terbiasa mengatasi laki-laki sejenis ini.

"Senjata," Ino tersenyum manis sambil membuka hoodienya. Naruto bersiul lagi lalu tersenyum miring. 'Senjata' yang dipikir dua laki-laki itu tentu saja bongkahan daging.

Disisinya Sasuke duduk menarik sedikit bibirnya keatas—meremehkan. Agaknya, hal ini sudah biasa melihat para perempuan yang mudah terbujuk rayuan Naruto.

"Kau tampaknya sudah terbiasa," Ujar Sasuke sambil menikmati gerak-gerik Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah sering melakukan ini," Lalu gadis itu menarik keatas kaus hitamnya, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menahan napas sejenak.

Kaus dilempar asal. Menampilkan Ino yang mengenakan rompi kecil dengan banyak pisau lipat disakunya.

Dipinggangnya melilit rantai dan borgol. Naruto bisa melihat pistol yang terselip manis dibelakang pinggang Ino.

"Kau mau pilih yang mana U-zu-ma-ki-san?" Sensual tapi sedikit horror.

"Ku... rasa aku mau minum saja," gumamnya asal.

"Bagus. Sebaiknya kalian berdua menjaga mulut kotor kalian. Aku paling sensitif sama laki-laki yang busuk otaknya," Kali ini Ino berbicara lebih santai. Dipakainya kembali kaus tadi dan hoodienya.

Naruto memilih menuruti kalimat Ino sementara Sasuke berdecih. Dia memang suka dengan perempuan jutek yang sulit dijangkau. Menantang baginya. Tapi kalau semacam Ino, Sasuke menolak. Dari hawanya saja sudah berbeda. Barangkali didepannya ini bukan perempuan.

"Nah, karena aku sudah disini, tidak mungkin aku kembali lagi," Ino mengikis jarak sampai tepat didepan meja Sasuke. "Aku akan bekerja. Mari mulai dengan memeriksa ponsel kalian," Ino membuka kedua telapak tangannya.

"'Kalian'?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Kan aku sudah bilang soal privasi. Lupa?" Ino menggerakkan tangannya—lantas menerima dua buah ponsel yang diberikan para pemiliknya dengan berat hati.

"Kalau tidak mau, kau bisa berhenti menemui Sasuke sampai penjahat brengsek itu tertangkap," Gumam Ino ditujukan pada Naruto sambil mengecek satu-satu aplikasi ponsel Sasuke—yang sudah dibuka kunci passwordnya.

"Penjahat brengsek? Maksudmu yang menembak waktu itu?"

"Iyalah. Memang ada yang lain?" Ino menatap sekilas dan mendapat tatapan Naruto yang seolah mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Siapa?" Tanya Ino dengan nada menuntut.

"Tidak ada," Kali ini Sasuke yang membalas. Ino bersitatap dengan pemuda bersurai dark-blue itu beberapa detik. Meneliti isi hati sebenarnya dari mata. Jelas sekali kalau kliennya hanya menutupi itu.

"Oke," Ino bisa tanya lain kali. "Pokoknya, mulai sekarang kalian akan melihatku selama 24 jam." Ino selesai dengan kedua ponsel lalu memberikannya pada pemiliknya masing-masing.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Mata tajamnya mengawasi arah pandangan Ino. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau bekerjasama dengan agen semacam Ino. Apalagi campur tangan soal privasi sedalam ini—ia kira hanya sebatas hubungan biasa. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur setuju.

"Kau serius ingin tahu?" Ino menaikan alisnya sambil menatap Sasuke Yang ditatap hanya mengatupkan mulutnya, malas merespon.

"Aku akan memasang kamera dirumahmu, diruanganmu. Lalu, aku akan memeriksa setiap inci barang ditempat ini," Ino mulai berjalan berkeliling ruangan. "Terus aku juga akan memeriksa isi rumahmu. Lebih dalam lagi, laptopmu, jejaring sosialmu, handphonemu, smsmu, orang-orangmu, temanmu, sahabat, keluarga, lalu... lemarimu, pakaianmu, badanmu, pokoknya semuanya. Dan barangkali wanitamu kalau kau punya,"

"Itu melanggar attitude, nona," Naruto menggeram kecil, Ino hanya memutar bola mata.

"Yang benar saja kalian ini. Kalau begitu buat apa capek-capek menyewaku, hah? Kalau ingin privasi kalian aman sewa saja bodyguard payah yang kemarin mati itu!" Balas Ino sebal. Ia paling malas kalau harus berlemah lembut memberikan penjelasan. Tidak bisakah orang menurutinya saja sementara ia bekerja?!

"Asal kau tahu saja. Yang menyerangmu kemarin-kemarin itu bukan mantan tentara, bekas polisi, atau teroris," Ino menajamkan pandangannya menatap lemari buku. "Mereka itu orang gila. Tidak ada rumah sakit jiwa atau penjara yang pantas untuk mereka tinggali," Kakinya melangkah maju, mendekati jajaran buku tebal yang tersusun rapi. "Satu-satunya tempat bila kau ingin aman dari mereka adalah, mengirim mereka ke neraka,"

Artinya, mati di tempat.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan bagaimana keadaannya? Kuharap kalian—dan temanmu yang belum bangun ini tidak bertanya lagi. Aku akan keluar sekarang dan kembali lagi nanti malam. Mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini," Atas permintaan kliennya—Ino tidak meminta untuk pindah tempat ke yang lebih tersembunyi. Jadilah ia yang pindah sementara.

"Kalian akan sangat kesal padaku kedepannya. Jadi sabar saja, ya," Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Sepeninggalnya dari ruangan itu, mata Ino jadi lebih awas menatap sekitar. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah myc kecil yang saking eratnya sampai benda itu remuk ditangannya.

Baru hari pertama, dan ia sudah mendapati kliennya disadap. Berani benar mereka.

Ini bukan lagi rahasia-rahasiaan. Mereka mengajak perang!

"Awas saja SC-out. Akan kuenyahkan kalian sampai keakar," Geramnya.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Eaaahhh. Lagi pengen nulis ff yang action gt :3**

 **Haha. Watashi mah gini, suka pingin cepet-cepet kalo ada ide baru diotak. Moga readers maklumin saya. Hahha.**

 **Padahal cerita lain pada belum beres.**

 **Btw, watashi ngga gt pinter soal senjata blablabla. Jadi kalo readers ada yang tahu, maaf kalo watashi agak salah-salah gitu.**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah baca. Rnr boleh kok. Boleh banget/ngarep. Krisarnya juga.**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NarutoFanfiction!**

 **Belongs ©MasashiKishimoto**

 **Rate : M for save**

 **InoYamanakaxShikamaruNara**

 **Xiánrú ©Dafrilioun25**

.

.

 **OOT, OOC, and many more.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Kiba berlari memasuki sebuah ruang kendali dengan banyak komputer yang terhubung pada satu layar besar dengan ribuan kabel yang tersambung sana-sini. Pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu melambatkan langkahnya saat sadar layar tersebut menampilkan seseorang yang tengah terhubung. Ia berhenti agak jauh dari layar; lalu berbisik pada orang yang paling dekat posisinya.

"Kabuto-san, apa yang terjadi?" Jaraknya dari layar masih ada 5 meter. Tidak berniat lancang maju lebih dalam dan mengganggu kaptennya yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan seseorang yang Kiba tahu itu Sabaku Gaara. Warga Jepang yang menjadi salah satu agent FBI diusia muda.

"Seperti yang kau tahu. SC-OUT," jawab Kabuto dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

Kiba melempar pandangannya kelayar dan ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama saat perasaannya bilang ini tidak akan bagus.

"Ini sudah sangat gawat. Sekali lagi aksi seperti sebelumnya, maka PBB akan turun tangan dengan keadaan Jepang," Ujar pemuda didalam layar dengan latar belakang sandaran kayu berukir. Kiba menebak orang itu masih diatas ranjang. Baru bangun maksudnya.

"Kami bisa mengatasinya," Balas seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dua—Tsunade Senju yang tak lain adalah pemimpin dari organisasi dimana Kiba bekerja. "Mungkin mengatasi Syiria dan kekacauan di Timur Tengah lebih berguna buat mereka,"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Apa yang terjadi di Jepang sedang menjadi sorotan dunia. Aku berusaha sebisanya disini. SC-OUT bukan hanya melibatkan satu negara. Tapi mereka mempropagandakan seluruh dunia,"

"Mereka hanya orang kurang kerjaan," sahut Tsunade seraya melipat tangannya didada. Ia benar-benar benci situasi ini. Situasi dimana dia ada dibawah, karena layar itu ada diatasnya. Membuat Tsunade harus menengadah. Dia yang berkuasa disini, bukan bocah panda yang menatapnya dengan sorot mengintimindasi seperti minta dicongkel itu.

"Aku akan menahan agar berita ini tidak meluas. Sebaiknya kau gunakan murah hatiku ini dengan sebaik-baiknya," lalu dengan itu sambungan terputus. Anak muda sekarang benar-benar tak memiliki sopan santun.

Setelah jeda yang tidak lama, wanita yang hampir menginjak setengah abad namun tetap terlihat muda itu memanggil tangan kanannya sekaligus sekretarisnya.

"Shizune,"

"Ha'i,"

"Rapat darurat. Aku ingin semuanya kumpul dalam 10 menit," kata Tsunade sambil berbalik, melangkah pergi melewati orang-orang—termasuk Kiba yang menunduk hormat padanya.

"Ha'i,"

 **Tokyo, 02:00 AM.**

 **Markas Seigyou Himitsu Jepang**

Ino duduk tegap dikursinya. Pemberitahuan rapat mendadak membuatnya harus berlari dan menyetir seperti kesetanan untuk sampai dimarkas dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Hanya ada orang-orang penting yang ikut dalam rapat darurat ini; dan Ino termasuk salah satunya. Setiap yang hadir diruangan gelap dengan hanya bercahayakan layar yang menyala ini semuanya Ino kenal. Mulai dari orang yang duduk diujung dekat layar hingga dirinya yang duduk diujung lainnya. Salah satunya Shimura Sai—satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dekat dengannya walau mereka tidak berteman. Ino mendengus kala mendapati Sai tersenyum padanya. Senyum palsu-aneh-memuakkan yang untungnya Ino sudah terbiasa.

Tsunade masuk dengan raut wajah tenang meski aura yang terasa sedikit berbeda.

'Suram' gumam Ino dalam hati. Ia tidak suka rapat formal seperti ini. Tapi ia lebih tidak suka jika dirinya tidak dilibatkan dalam hal gawat seperti sekarang. Ino suka sesuatu yang ekstrim dan memacu adrenalin. Meski pekerjaan ini mengancam nyawanya setiap detik, Ino mencintai pekerjaan ini.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu keadaannya. Rapat darurat kali ini membahas SC-OUT mengenai penyerangan sebelumnya. Masalah utamanya adalah bukan pada aksi mereka. Tapi senjata yang ada pada mereka," Tsunade memberi jeda lalu menyingkir kesisi dan membiarkan monitor bekerja menampilkan beberapa gambar.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sudah menjadi perhatian organisasi keamanan dunia. Jika masalah ini tidak selesai kita atasi, maka mereka akan turun tangan,"

"Maksudnya kita dipecundangi, begitu?" Asuma yang merupakan kepala Bagian Ketahanan membuka suara.

Tsunade tidak mengoreksinya, atau membenarkannya, lalu melanjutkan.

"Kekhawatiran ini naik kelevel tertinggi dalam masalah yang pernah dihadapi Seigyou Himitsu. Kaisar menyerahkan sepenuhnya masalah ini pada kita untuk mengurus mereka,"

Tsunade menghela napas lalu berkata dengan nada berat penuh penekanan. "Ini krusial darurat,"

Selama beberapa saat hanya hening yang mengisi sampai Tsunade kembali bersuara.

"Perang bisa teradi kapan saja. Dan kita tidak tahu dengan siapa mereka bersekutu,"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan ketua," Sai membuka suara setelah lama tak ada yang bicara. "Kalau mereka mendengarnya, mereka pasti sangat tersanjung,"

"Aku memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, Shimura-san," balas Tsunade serius.

"Kemungkinan terburuknya bukan perang. Tapi harga diri kita yang hancur," kali ini Ino ikut angkat suara. Baik Tsunade maupun orang yang hadir disana hanya menghela napas jika dua orang agent terkuat mereka sudah bicara.

"SC-OUT bukan masalah biasa. Mereka bencana," Tukas Danzo yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Bagian Hubungan Masyarakat.

"Pak, kau berlebihan, sungguh," balas Ino yang mendapat tatapan sinis pria dengan seperempat wajah yang diperban itu.

"Ini tidak sesederhana itu, Yamanaka-san. SC-OUT bisa jadi memiliki senjata lain yang lebih mematikan yang akan mereka gunakan. Aku memikirkan bom nuklir sebagai yang terparahnya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mungkin terjadi mengingat siapa mereka," Kali ini Kurenai ikut bicara. Kepala Bagian Persenjataan itu menyiratkan rasa tidak setujunya sejelas mungkin.

Ino memandang dalam Kurenai yang duduk 45 derajat dikanan dari posisinya. _That's right._ Hati Ino bicara.

Tapi bukan berarti mereka sehebat itu sampai bisa menghancurkan dunia. Ino mengepalkan tangan dipangkuannya.

"Yare-yare. Bagaimana bisa negara kita menciptakan orang sinting seperti mereka?" Kakashi berujar malas seperti biasa. Hebatnya lelaki dengan tubuh tegap dan gagah yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Bagian Penyerangan ini tidak terlambat.

"Apa mungkin mereka korban broken home?" Kepala Bagian Penelitian—Kabuto sedikit bergurau mencairkan suasana.

"Mereka siswa sekolah psikopat yang haus perhatian," gumam seorang agent dengan surai merah muda yang sejak tadi diam dan kini tengah berputar-putar dikursinya. Sakura Haruno. Agent yang duduk di peringkat ke 3 setelah Ino dan Sai.

"Mungkin mereka mencari pelampiasan," Sai bergumam asal.

"Mereka cuma orang kurang kerjaan," Ino ikut-ikutan, membuat Kabuto teringat kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan Tsunade sebelumnya diruang kendali.

"Sangat lucu. Kalian para agent seolah bisa menghentikan mereka. Barangkali kalian yang dihancurkan duluan," Danzo menatap satu persatu agent yang hadir dengan ketus. Mereka sok tahu dan menyebalkan. Tidak ada orang yang suka dengan anak jenius.

Yah, mereka bukan anak lagi, sebenarnya.

Akuilah, itu karena mereka memang sudah terbukti kemampuannya.

"Well, aku suka kehancuran. Itu artinya aku ada pekerjaan," balas Sakura tak mau kalah. "Ya kan, Sai?" Tanyanya pada lelaki disebelahnya.

"Hm... aku pikir kau hanya beromong kosong," bukannya mengiyakan, pemuda dengan kulit sepucat mayat itu malah menjatuhkannya.

"Sialan kau, Sai," Dengus Sakura yang terlihat tidak peduli. Agaknya sudah tidak peduli dan terbiasa dengan sikap Sai yang menyebalkan.

"Kirim saja mereka ke APA, bagaimana?"*

"Dikira mereka orang idiot," Sakura membalas datar kalimat Kabuto.

Mereka memang idiot. Semua tahu itu.

"Kalian anak muda sangat mengesalkan. Semoga kalian mati cepat," Kakashi berujar sambil menguap. Meski terdengar tidak peduli, kalimat tadi benar-benar diutarakan dengan serius.

"Pelatih, kau sangat membenci kami sepertinya. Tidak apa. Orang tua seperti kalian sebentar lagi juga menyatu dengan tanah, Hahha." abai Sakura.

"Mungkin kau harus menyewa guru tatakrama, Ketua," Terganggu dengan sikap anak didiknya, Kurenai menatap Sakura sambil memicingkan mata meski kalimatnya ditujukan pada Tsunade. "Sakura, jadilah gadis yang cerdas," Kurenai menambahkan bumbu pendidik yang dibalas kerlingan tidak peduli oleh muridnya.

"Kalian semua hentikan!" Tsunade menghela napas sambil memukul-mukul pelan meja dengan tongkat kayu panjang yang senantiasa tersedia setiap rapat untuk menarik perhatian.

"Mereka memang ancaman. Tapi mereka bukannya tidak bisa dihentikan. Ada banyak cara jahat yang bisa mereka perbuat tapi jangan lupa, selalu ada jalan menuju Roma," Lalu senyum terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Bukan tanpa alasan dia dipilih menjadi ketua.

"Jadi?" Asuma bersopan santun dengan mematikan rokoknya. Kali ini rapat terasa lebih menarik dari batangan nikotin hisapannya.

"Aku tidak mengadakan rapat untuk sekadar membahas masalah tanpa solusi, tentu saja," Tsunade menjilat ibu jarinya cepat dengan mata yang seolah memandang masa depan. Sebelah tangannya asik bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Ada dua cara dan aku akan mendengarkan pendapat kalian,"

"Baiklah, katakan," Danzo bicara mewakili semuanya.

"Cara mana yang kalian suka? Halus? Atau Kasar?"

"Aku suka halus," Sakura menjawab cepat dengan senyum simpul tercetak.

"Aku sama dengan Ino," Sai menatap gadis berambut pirang yang kini menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Dia bahkan belum bicara. Tapi,

"Aku selalu memilih jalan yang efisien. Terlalu baik kalau halus, menurutku," Ino menatap Tsunade yang kini angguk-angguk paham.

"Aku ikut yang mana saja. Bukan aku pemainnya disini," Kali ini Danzo bersikap lebih kooperatif. Tiga orang lainnya memilih diam. Bagi mereka, yang manapun tak masalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Hanya ada satu cara untuk melawan mereka," Tsunade memberi isyarat agar Shizune mencatat dengan segera.

"Mengirim orang gila untuk melawan orang gila," tidak ada yang tersenyum paling lebar selain Ino diruangan itu. Ia benar-benar menyukai ketuanya yang sekarang.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama memanjakan mereka. Ayo kita berbagi sedikit penderitaan," Tsunade menggulum senyum dengan warna mata yang kali ini berkilat gelap.

Karena Seigyou Himitsu satu-satunya organisasi yang pantang melawan tsunami.

Mereka ahlinya. Trust them.

Karena mereka semua pernah menjadi yang paling gila.

 **Xianru**

Ino memasuki halaman mansion dengan langkah tegak. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Masalah yang ia hadapi bukan permainan. Ia harus bertindak cepat dan ia perlu bicara dengan klliennya sekarang juga.

"Selamat datang—," mengabaikan sang pelayan yang sudah tahu mengenai eksistensi Ino, agent berkode 98 itu menaiki tangga menuju satu ruangan yang dikunjunginya beberapa kali.

"N-nona, tunggu. Aku diminta untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk, jadi-,"

BRAK.

Terlambat.

Dan seperti biasa, bukan gaya Ino kalau harus bersopan santun. Terutama saat mendapati kliennya tengah make out dengan seorang perempuan dimejanya.

Kehadiran Ino yang menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha menatap kearahnya dengan sorot tajam.

"Kau tahu yang namanya mengetuk? Atau kau memang diajarkan menjadi seorang yang barbar?"

Ino yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu melangkah keluar, berpura-pura mengetuk pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk? Oke, terimakasih langsung saja," Ino menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya dan melangkah masuk. Sementara perempuan tadi kini menunduk dibelakang kursi Sasuke dengan jas kebesaran yang tersemat ditubuhnya yang mungil. Poni ratanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Ino menerka-nerka ekspresinya.

Ino tahu identitasnya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Dan sederet tetek bengek lainnya, juga statusnya sebagai pacar si bungsu.

"Uchiha-san, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan yang kau harus menjawabnya. Kau tahu, aku membutuhkanmu semacam untuk wawancara. Ini masalah penting dan menyangkut rahasia perusahaanmu," Ino buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum Sasuke menyelanya. "Ini darurat. Dan kaisar sendiri yang menjamin keselamatan kelanjutan bisnismu,"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menoleh kesamping, kearah kekasihnya.

"Maaf, kuharap kau tak keberatan," Ino memasang senyum menyesal saat gadis dengan surai indah sebatas punggung itu menatap kearahnya setelah bercakap sebentar dengan Sasuke.

"T-tidak apa," Lantas gadis itu menunduk lagi lalu melangkah cepat keluar ruangan diiringi pintu yang menutup dengan bunyi debum kecil. Sepeninggalnya, Ino mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan kening yang berkerut. Tercetak sangat jelas didahinya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa bersikap baik juga?" Tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya habis melihat keajaiban dunia. Ino mendengus lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk didepan meja lelaki bersurai dark-blue itu.

"Perempuan itu istimewa. Mereka harus diperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya,"

"Ucapanmu seperti laki-laki saja," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya sementara Ino menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

Ino cuma tersenyum sebagai tanda maaf karena mengganggu waktu gadis tadi. Menghargai waktunya yang tersita untuk kesekian kalinya. Jangan salahkan Ino. Ini semua karena apa yang sedang terjadi. Yah... kalian tau lah.

"Aku mewakili pemikiran seluruh perempuan didunia,"

"Hm, _i wonder_. Kau tidak membenci kaum laki-laki, 'kan?"

Ino menaikkan alisnya. Ini bukan tujuannya sejak awal dan ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Tapi melihat yang sudah-sudah, seminggu ini Ino mendapati kalau Uchiha lawan bicara yang menyenangkan, terutama dalam hal bertukar pikiran. Lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau ia berhasil menang dari pemuda didepannya.

" _And why are you thinking like that_?"

"Kau terlihat ingin membunuhku setiap hari,"

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Aku disini untuk membuatmu tetap selamat. Kecuali kalau kau bertanya tentang perasaan. Ya. Aku memang ingin membunuhmu setiap detik,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai gelagat bertanya.

"Karena tingkahmu sangat menyebalkan terutama saat kau membawa perempuan yang berbeda setiap hari meski kau punya kekasih,"

"Yah... itu agak sulit dihentikan. Lagipula kau menjamin semua keamananku, 'kan?"

Dahi Ino berkerut halus. Memang Uchiha itu dasarnya licik. Licik hingga keakar membuat Ino tambah penat karena prinsipnya dipermainkan. Bahkan Ino bisa mencium bau busuk yang meracuni seluruh ruangan. /lebay.

"Dengar, ya. Aku sudah bilang jangan jadi mahluk brengsek didepanku. _Actually,_ kau sudah masuk ke daftar laki-laki yang wajib diwaspadai.

"Aku menahan diri karena gadis Hyuuga itu yang terlihat begitu mencintaimu," Ino menjeda kalimatnya, memperhatkan ekspresi Sasuke yang mengeras sepersekian detik. Matanya tidak luput dengan bibir Sasuke yang bergetar, seolah menahan sesuatu agar garis bibirnya tak terkembang.

Aha. Ino tersenyum culas. Matanya menyiratkan rasa muak yang sangat kentara. Sekarang tidak terkira seberapa geramnya Ino pada mahkluk satu didepannya. Jangan lupakan dengan aksi Sasuke lusa kemarin yang hampir membunuhnya dengan mengarahkan pedang saat di dojo. 'Aku mengetes kemampuanmu' adalah alasan yang Sasuke utarakan sebagai bentuk keraguan atas keahliannya. Terang saja Ino membantingnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia sudah reda dengan itu, tapi sekarang perasaan itu muncul lagi. Gerah. Ino butuh udara!

"Aku akan menghabisimu saat aku menemukan motif sesungguhnya dari hubunganmu," Ino berkata tenang meski tangannya sangat gatal ingin menjenggut rambut bokong ayam itu sampai yang punyanya botak.

"Aku menyewamu untuk melindungiku," Sasuke tersenyum miring sementara Ino membalasnya dengan tatapan memicing.

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka berperang seperti ini. Seminggu ini mansion Uchiha menjadi medan tempur yang menyenangkan—dalam artian menjengkelkan.

"Aku memperingatkanmu sebelumnya kalau caraku melindungimu sedikit menyakitkan. Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan pertemuan pertama kita," Lantas Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Sasuke tetap diam. "Aku lupa bilang padamu satu hal. Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting bagimu, mungkin. Tapi aku rasa ini sekarang sudah cukup penting kau tahu bahwa aku benci laki-laki yang menyakiti perempuan yang ada dalam jangkauanku. Hyuuga salah satu perempuan yang ada didalamnya. Jadi persiapkan dirimu kalau sampai aku mendapati gadis itu menangis karena perbuatanmu," Mata aquanya membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan serius.

Uchiha orang yang cerdas. Tidak perlu dua kali untuk membuatnya paham mana lelucon dan mana yang bukan.

"Kau terlalu mencurigaiku. Barangkali penyakit 'benci laki-laki'mu itu sudah mengakar di hatimu," Seminggu bersama Ino membuat Sasuke tidak lagi merasa terancam setiap Ino membuka mulutnya.

Dan Sasuke mulai paham bagaimana agent perempuan yang satu ini berpikir. Secara pribadi Sasuke menyukainya, karena Ino orang yang penuh perhitungan. Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya memberi alarm untuk mengingat baik-baik peringatan perempuan didepannya.

"Memang," Aku Ino.

Lalu sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas dipikiran Ino saat mencerna kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya. "Tapi aku tidak membiarkannya mengambil alih pikiranku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mencaci setiap laki-laki yang kutemui. Tidak menjauhi mereka, atau mengancam mereka. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana aku berlaku. Semua tergantung bagaimana mereka bersikap padaku, karena aku bukan orang yang toleran terhadap kepribadian seseorang,"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan bolpoint dan sebuah note. Wawancara dengan manual terasa lebih efektif bagi Ino karena ia tidak perlu mereka ulang bagian penting seperti direkaman.

"Cukup obrolannya. Ayo mulai dan selesaikan dengan cepat. Pasanganmu masih menunggu," gadis berkucir itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menaruhnya disamping note.

" _Go ahead,"_

"Apa password berankasmu?" Ino menggeser layar ponselnya, mengabaikan dahi Sasuke yang berkerut.

"Jangan bercanda,"

"Oh, kau tahu aku orang yang suka bercanda?" tanya Ino.

Bahkan pertanyaan pertama Ino secara langsung menuju ke bagian yang paling rahasia. Bukan satu-satunya, sih. Tapi tetap saja.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Sasuke melanjutkan sebelum Ino memprotes. "Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan keadaannya,"

"Apalagi? Ini tentang SC-OUT dan tentu saja keselamatanmu,"

"Aku rasa tidak sesederhana itu," Sasuke memutar laptopnya dan menampilkan sebuah postingan dengan headline yang mau tak mau membuat Ino berdecak saat membacanya.

 **JEPANG BERPOTENSI MENCETUS PERANG DUNIA KE-3 SELAIN KOREA SELATAN**

 **(Washington/13-02-2016) Penyerangan oleh anggota anarki yang**

 **terjadi di Jepang menjadi desas-desus sebuah pertikaian baru.**

 **PBB sendiri menyatakan bahwa hal tersebut masih menjadi bahan perundingan.**

 **Achmad Nadzeer, salah satu anggota PBB perwakilan Mesir yang hadir**

 **saat wawancara mengatakan kemungkinan terkait ranah kekacauan**

 **yang terjadi. "Ada banyak perbedaan antara Asia dan Timur tengah. Tapi**

 **aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa keduanya semakin 'akrab'** **,** **" dan mengungkapkan bahwa masalah ini bukan hal**

 **yang sepele seperti apa yang terjadi di Afrika dengan para pemberontaknya,**

 **sebagaimana yang dilansir NEW Daily pada Kamis lalu.**

 **Namun hal ini dibantah oleh Sabaku Gaara, yang menjadi perwakilan**

 **Jepang untuk hadir di saat wawancara. "Jepang punya Stabilitas Nasional**

 **yang dogma karena SC-OUT ini bentuk asimilasi dari fundamen pertahanan Jepang.**

 **Implikasi manusia yang menjadi eksogen, sebaiknya mengerti**

 **bahwa negara yang mandiri bisa mem-follow up masalahnya sendiri,"**

 **Sekaligus mengangkat nama SC-OUT kepermukaan yang kini menjadi berita terhangat dalam setiap diskusi politik dunia[]**

"Kulihat orang ini tampak membela kalian. Apa masih salah satu dari agen? Aku tidak menemukan tentangnya di pencarianku," Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Ditilik dari bahasa yang digunakannya, orang bernama Gaara ini pasti orang dengan intelektual yang tinggi.

"Oh. Dia anggota FBI. Kau tidak akan menemukan data tentangnya sembarangan,"

"Kupikir anggota PBB,"

"Dia hanya mewakili kami. Satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkan kami dengan dunia luar," Lalu Ino menghela napas. "Nah, yang tadi itu rahasia. Sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku karena hasil dari wawancara ini harus kukirim ke pusat secepatnya,"

"Kau masih belum menjelaskannya,"

"Penting, ya? Kau sudah tahu lebih banyak buat apa aku mengatakan hal yang sudah kau tahu?" Sahut Ino jengkel sambil melempar bolpointnya. "Tulis passwornya disitu. Otakku lagi overheat untuk mengingat sesuatu,"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Ia menatap Ino sekilas, menyiratkan rasa kesal, lalu balas menulis. "Sejauh apa mereka bergerak?," lalu note dikembalikan.

"Sangat dalam. Nah, dengan siapa terakhir kali kau bertemu di pertemuan saat kau di Arab Saudi?" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Ino langsung menuju pertanyaan kedua, menolak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke lebih lanjut.

"Faqih El-Shirath. Dia- " tiba-tiba note kembali disodorkan kearah Sasuke.

"Tulis namanya. Yang jelas," ujar Ino cuek mengabaikan kekesalan Sasuke.

"Kau kan bisa menulis sendiri," protes lelaki itu tapi kemudian menurut juga. Apa-apan coba. Mau-maunya dia mendengar titah dari Ino.

"Baiklah... Oh, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

"... Faqih El-Shirath. Dia menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir karena dia yang mengurusi keperluanku selama disana," Sasuke sendiri tampaknya.

"Dia siapa?"

"Salah satu abdi Pangeran Humeed. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Sekarang aku tahu," jawab Ino acuh sambil sibuk menulis. "Dia bersamamu selalu?"

"24 jam," Sasuke mengambil permen dari dalam toples dan memakannya setelah membuang bungkusnya. "Sepertimu," lanjutnya yang dibalas sorot sinis oleh Ino.

"Coba gambar orangnya seperti apa," note kembali disodorkan.

"Aku tidak pintar menggambar," Sasuke menorehkan tinta, "Seperti ini, mungkin...,"

Ino menilik sejenak, lalu membubuhkan beberapa tambahan. "Bukannya begini?"

"Kau-," Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Jangan mencoret sembarangan!"

"Haha, oke, sory," Ino tertawa kecil. Ia kembali mengambil note.

"Baik, terakhir. Apa yang kau tentang 'Akatsuki'?" Ino memang bukan ahlinya dalam bidang jurnalis. Jadi apa yang dicatatnya hanya kata kunci saja yang sekiranya bisa membantu.

"Hm? Apa itu nama salah satu organisasi?" tebak Sasuke asal.

"Ya,"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan mencari tahu setelah ini,"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Ino memastikan. "Barangkali kau mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka,"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bahkan aku baru mendengar namanya—ah tunggu dulu," Pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Aka... Aka... Akatsuki..." Lalu menghadap Ino "Sepertinya tidak,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Ino pasrah.

"Tapi aku mendengar kalimat yang mungkin berhubungan dengan mereka. 'SORA',"

"Dan... darimana kau tahu itu berhubungan kalau kau sendiri baru mendengar Akatsuki?"

"Salah satu dari orang yang kutemui mengatakan 'Fajr' dengan sangat mencurigakan," Sasuke mengingat seorang laki-laki negro yang menggunakan abaya tengah menerima panggilan waktu itu di tempat yang tersembunyi.

"Aku baru tahu kau mahir berbahasa Arab," Setelah ini Ino akan membaca tuntas data Sasuke. Kali ini jangan sampai ia keasyikan latihan.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Setidaknya orang sepertiku harus bisa membuat mereka berada dipihakku," Sasuke diam sejenak. "Dia menyebut 'Sora, sora'.., kurasa itu semacam code name, mungkin?"

"Hm.. baiklah. Terimakasih. Ini sangat membantu," Ino merobek kertas yang berisi info dari Sasuke lalu melempar asal note itu kearah kliennya. "Buatmu. Oh, ya..., Aku pinjam laptopmu," Ujarnya datar sambil meraih laptop Sasuke yang letaknya tak jauh.

"Pakai komputer," geram Sasuke tak suka. "Dan aku tidak butuh notenya. Aku bisa beli pabriknya,"

Ino bersiul pelan. "Sasuga Uchiha,"

Sasuke masih menatap Ino dengan kesal; menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku mau memeriksa laptopmu, Uchiha-san. Jangan melotot..,"

"Kau baru memeriksanya kemarin,"

"Ini pemeriksaan spesial,"

"Baiklah, terserah," Sasuke kembali duduk dan membiarkan laptopnya diutak atik Ino dengan suara 'tappa-tappa' yang menyebalkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya barang pribadinya di invasi. Bahkan tunangannya dan teman terdekatnya pun belum pernah menuntutnya sedalam ini. Setidaknya, Sasuke memastikan rahasianya aman dan bisnisnya baik-baik saja. Sampai saat ini. Untuk beberapa saat hanya suara keyboard dan detik jam yang mengisi.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ino berhenti bergerak, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah agent yang disewanya.

"Ada masal—,"

"Diam," kata Ino

"Apa?"

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata waspada dan peringatan, lalu melirik pelan-pelan kesamping—sekadar memberi tanda bahwa ada orang lain diluar.

"Uchiha-san, apa kau tahu _explosives?"_

Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar nada bicara Ino yang semakin pelan setiap katanya.

"Ya, kenapa?" Sasuke terhipnotis untuk ikut memelankan suaranya.

"Nitrogliserin," jawab Ino kali ini dengan berbisik.

Mata Sasuke melebar sepersekian detik saat ia menangkap mulut Ino yang bergerak tanpa suara.

"SC-OUT ada disini,"

.

tbc

.

 **Yeaahhh :v di episode kali ini Ino sedikit berkurang ke-garangan-nya iya, gak?**

 **Mungkin chapter ini agak mengecewakan. Hhuhu. Maafkan watashi yang tidak kompeten dalam memenuhi standarisasi kelayakan sebuah fiction/apalah.**

 **Err... mungkin terlalu dalam pembahasannya? Watashi lagi berpikir bagaimana mengecilkan konflik karena kalau sampai keluar negeri jadi bingung nulisnya.**

 **Btw, tokoh OC yang disebut adalah karangan dan tidak ada didunia nyata jadi jangan dicari. Kalaupun ada, pastinya kebetulan.**

 **Ini sedikit kamus :**

 **Seigyou Himitsu :** Pengendali/Pertahanan(?) Rahasia #lupa. Ini nama Organisasi rahasia tempatnya Ino kerja. Sedikit kendala pas nyari nama yang pas buat ini.

 **APA :** American Phsycological Assosiation - Mungkin bahasa kasarnya rumah sakit. Tapi yang satu in ilebih terarah.

 **Explosives :** bahan peledak

 **Nitrogliserin :** zat kimia berbentuk cair yang tidak stabil dan mudah meledak, sehingga pengangkutannya beresiko tinggi. Punya sifat plastis (seperti dodol atau lempung), berkekuatan yang tinggi, densitas tinggi, dan ketahanan terhadap air sangat baik. Selanjutnya silahkan searching.

 **kamus lain:**

 **Dogma :** pokok ajaran yang harus diterima sebagai hal yang benar dan baik, tidak boleh diragukan atau dibantah.

 **Asimilasi** : Penyesuaian lingkungan sekitar dengan individu agar selaras

 **Fundamen :** dasar, pokok, mendasar.

 **Implikasi :** keterlibatan atau hal yang mengandung sesuatu.

 **Eksogen :** faktor dari luar

 **Follow up :** tindak lanjut

 **Lalu Akatsuki artinya Fajar. Dalam bahasa arab 'Fajrun' atau 'Fajr'. Walaupun masih ganjil kenapa Sasuke ngerti sementara ia ga ngerti bahasa Indonesia :v /?**

 **Maaf bagi sobat reader yang login tapi tidak bisa watashi balas lewat PM karena watashi buka ffn Cuma buat posting** **.** **Jadi disini aja kali ya :3**

 **Shika jahat? Hm.. gatau belum kepikiran :v reader udah mikirin itu? hahaha... belum kesana :3**

 **Ino jagain banyak orang selama dia bisa. Disini udah diulas kalau Ino benci laki-laki dan sangat ingin melindungi perempuan, contohnya Hinata, bahkan dari Sasuke yang kliennya dan pacar dari sang gadis sendiri** **.**

 **Mana mungkin author buat Ino se-sempurna itu. Ino itu ibarat cermin. Dia baik pada orang yang berlaku baik. Disini watashi sangat suka dengan pengendalian Ino antara profesionalitas dan perasaan pribadi.**

 **Tapi itu tidak selamanya karena Ino manusia.**

 **Karakter Ino terbentuk dari masa lalu dan apa yang telah dilaluinya. Mungkin nanti diulas.**

 **Btw, disini Shika belum ada peran. Haha. Sabar, ya.**

 **Thank's to:**

 **Erica719, tamiino, Red malfoy,**

 **Kaname, Ryuui Momochi, Darkness, Minori Hikaru,**

 **Aiwataru, Hana, Blonde8, Hana109710 Yamanakak, koalasabo, fruitarianlover, ana-san  
**

 **And,**

 **You.**

 **Thank's for reading dan jejak yang sudah ditinggalkan. Mohon Kritik dan sarannya!^^**

 **Regrats,**

 **Dafrilioun25.**


End file.
